


The Newcomer

by misseljebel



Category: Indivisible (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseljebel/pseuds/misseljebel
Summary: A newcomer shows up to Lhan in the middle of a snowstorm.
Kudos: 2





	The Newcomer

It was a cloudy day in Lhan- or, what was left of Lhan. Kushi, Altun and Zebei were busy rebuilding the monastery, hoping to make it even better than before. Alongside them, they had the other Protectors to help.  
It was growing colder, and the crisp air promised to bring snow. Zebei signaled everyone to take a break and seek shelter, as he was unsure of how bad the upcoming storm would be. Despite their warm clothes, nothing could protect them from the harsh elements.  
Zebei, Kushi and Altun sat inside a portion of the monastery that was completed. Kushi and Altun shared a meal, and Zebei watched as dark clouds rolled in. The wind was picking up, and a smile was present on his face.  
“Good work today,” he said, looking back at Kushi and Altun. Kushi gazed at him with warm eyes, grinning.  
“You too, Zebei!” She responded. “At this rate, we’ll get the monastery finished in no time!” She drove a fist in the air, and Altun let out an excited caw. Zebei let out a chuckle, looking back at the storm outside.  
“Maybe! If this storm subsides, that is.” He noted. His stomach rumbled, and he approached the pair. “I’m going to join you two in snacking.”  
\---  
As the wind howled outside, Altun started to fluff up his feathers. Kushi shifted her eyes to him. “What is it, Altun?” She asked the Roc. Altun let out an exasperated coo, growing restless as he fluffed up his feathers even more.  
Zebei looked over curiously, grabbing his bow and arrow to prepare. Kushi gestured to him to relax, as she sensed that what Altun saw wasn’t a threat. Zebei nodded his head, but still held his bow and arrow just in case.  
Kushi followed Altun’s gaze and peered into the thick fog, and to her surprise, she could barely make out a humanoid figure. It was tall and thin, slowly getting closer and closer, with one arm up on its head and the other over its chest. Kushi couldn’t believe it- what was a person doing out in this storm?!  
“Altun!” Kushi shouted, and Altun spread his wings, grabbing Kushi’s hands with his talons and soaring out into the storm.  
“Kushi!” Zebei yelled, taking off after her. If whatever was out there turned out to be a threat, he didn’t want Kushi and Altun to have to face it alone.  
As Kushi and Altun approached the figure, Kushi could see it was a woman, and she was definitely not dressed appropriately for the weather. She wore a long dark blue dress that hugged her hips, and a short light purple shawl. She wore a hat on her head, but it wasn’t to keep her head warm, as she struggled to keep it from blowing away in the strong wind. Her shawl only went to her elbows, and was close to blowing away as well, but the woman held it tightly to her chest.  
“Hey!” Kushi called, trying to raise her voice above the winds. The woman looked up to see Kushi and Altun flying toward her, and her face twisted in bewilderment. Altun set Kushi down on the ground next to the woman, her boots sinking in the snow that was building up.  
“Kushi!” Zebei shouted, catching up to Kushi. Upon seeing Zebei’s weapons, the woman’s eyes grew wide with terror and she turned to run the other way. However, she tripped in her dress and fell flat on her face in the snow.  
Kushi lifted her short legs high as she trudged through the snow to get to this newcomer. The woman lifted her head out of the snow, and Kushi could see just how much she was shaking. The young Protector tentatively reached down and gently grabbed the woman’s bare arm, helping her get to her feet.  
The woman gazed down at Kushi. “P-please don’t hurt m-m-me…” she begged, shaking as she hugged her arms to her chest. Her outfit did nothing to protect herself against the elements, and Kushi knew she had to get this woman inside before she died of hypothermia.  
“Altun!” Kushi called, and Altun, knowing what to do, swooped down and wrapped his talons around the woman’s arms.  
“What the?!-” The woman shrieked, and Altun quickly flew the unexpected visitor back to the monastery. Kushi took off after the Roc, her boots giving her leverage over the snow. She ran past Zebei, who turned and ran after her.  
They reached Lhan, and Altun set the woman down on the ground inside the monastery. She fell on the ground, shocked, and Kushi and Zebei ran inside. Zebei set his weapons aside and the two Protectors approached the woman slowly.  
Now that they were out of the snow, Kushi could see embroidered stars decorated the woman’s outfit. She had darker skin, and curly candy red hair. Her eyes were wide with fear, despite the fact she was now out of the storm.  
“W-what do you want from me?!” The woman wailed, trembling.  
“We aren’t going to hurt you,” Kushi reassured. She could see the woman’s tense body relax a bit, but she still had fear in her eyes.  
Zebei walked up to them, concern on his face. “What were you doing out in the middle of that storm?” He gestured to her outfit. “Especially dressed in that?”  
The woman narrowed her eyes. “What were you doing with that big bow and arrow?!” She retorted indignantly.  
Zebei took a step back, put off by the lady’s harsh tone. However, he took a deep breath, making himself seem composed. Clearing his throat, he started, “I am Zebei, and that is Kushi and her Roc, Altun. We are Protectors of Lhan.”  
The woman looked around at the bleak room they were in. There was no decoration or anything to make the area seem appealing at all. The lady sighed. “Well, if this is Lhan, I’m not very impressed.” She responded. Zebei furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to say something, but she continued to talk, “However, I suppose I can’t expect much after it was destroyed.”  
Kuhi frowned, exchanging glances with Zebei. Lhan had been in a state of disrepair after Ajna’s first battle with Kala. It was looking much better than earlier, but despite their efforts to rebuild Lhan quickly, they needed to prioritize quality over speed. They were just happy no lives had been lost during its destruction… except their party member Dhar’s.  
Kushi decided it was time to stop dwelling in the past. She needed to figure out who this girl was, and what she was doing here. “And who are you?” She asked. The woman gazed at her with her golden eyes.  
“I’m Sitora.” She answered. A small smile crept over her face. “But, if I am in Lhan like you say, then I guess I have reached my destination.”  
“Destination? What business do you have with Lhan?” Zebei questioned. Sitora hugged her arms to her chest, shaking.  
“I’d love to answer, but I’m finding it hard to warm up.” She whimpered. Kushi nodded her head- she had completely forgotten that they had just saved this woman from a snowstorm. Her mind was too occupied with her and Zebei’s chaotic past few months. She needed to realize that was the past, she needed to focus on the present, and the present included warming up this newcomer.  
“We’ll get a fire started for you, and we’ll get you some warm clothes.” Kushi said. Zebei nodded and headed off to a completed room, going to get a fire started for her. The woman tried to get to her feet, but because almost all the feeling in her toes were gone, she found it hard to keep her balance. Kushi quickly ran to Sitora’s side, catching her before she fell, and slowly began to walk her to the room Zebei was preparing for them.  
Zebei got a fire going in a fire pot in one of the visitor rooms. Kushi gently led Sitora inside, one hand holding onto Sitora’s right arm and the other arm around Sitora. The newcomer’s eyes lit up at seeing the fire, and Zebei looked over at the two.  
“Sit her down on the floor next to the fire pot. We have some spare coats and pants that I can grab for her.” Zebei stated. Kushi obeyed and brought Sitora over to the fire, sitting her next to it. Zebei dipped out of the room, and Sitora took a deep, shaky breath, reaching her hands out to try to extract heat from the fire. Kushi grimaced.  
“Your clothes are wet from the snow,” Kushi started. “You won’t get warm with them still on you.”  
Sitora looked at her, still trembling. “You want me to take them off?” She asked, scowling. Kushi exhaled heavily.  
“I just don’t want you to get hypothermia,” Kushi responded, choosing her words carefully. How uncomfortable Sitora must have felt- arriving at a destroyed Lhan, thinking a bunch of strangers are going to kill her, and then being told to strip! Kushi wanted to reassure Sitora they really meant her no harm.  
Sitora was still shaking profusely. Even if the fire was blazing hot, her clothes were still wet and cold, and were preventing any heat from reaching her body. Realizing this, Sitora closed her eyes and shakily started to take off her shawl. It fell to the floor, and Kushi could see just how poorly dressed Sitora was for the weather- her dress had no sleeves!  
Kushi looked away as Sitora slowly undressed the rest of her body. She did so very gradually; due to her low body temperature she couldn’t move very fast. Eventually, she had all her clothes off, and she sat, crossing her legs and covering her bare chest with her arms.  
“Here, I’ve got a coat and pa-” Zebei stepped back in the room, and his eyes grew wide at seeing Sitora naked. His eyes met hers, and his face flushed a deep red. He dropped the new clothes on the ground, quickly turning and running away.  
Kushi grabbed the new clothes and quickly handed them to Sitora, avoiding looking at her to respect her privacy. Sitora put on the new clothes, feeling much better already.  
The two sat in silence, with nothing but the crackling and popping of the fire to break the quietude. Sitora’s body was warming up quickly with the dry clothes, which included a puffy coat and thick pants. Her hair was still wet, but it would dry eventually.  
“So… what brings you to Lhan?” Kushi asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Sitora stared into the fire, her expression unwavering. Her trembling was subsiding.  
“I came here to study the stars,” Sitora replied. “Where I’m from, Port Maerifa, there’s so much light pollution you can hardly see them.” Her eyes lit up as excitement coursed through her veins, and a smile spread over her face. “But I heard Lhan is the perfect star gazing spot!” Sitora chuckled. “But I think I came at a bad time…”  
Kushi gave a soft smile. “You’re lucky we were able to spot you. You would’ve died if you were out much longer.” Kushi informed her. Sitora laughed softly.  
“And thank you for that!” The newcomer responded. She looked over a Kushi. “I suppose I could have dressed warmer.” Her cold, wet clothes lay around her, and she pushed them away to keep from getting her new clothes from getting wet. “Now, it’s Kushi, right? How on earth did you end up with a pet Roc?”  
“Oh, Altun’s not a pet,” Kushi chuckled softly. “He’s my best friend!”  
This seemed to pique Sitora’s curiosity, as she scooted a few inches closer to Kushi. “Best friend?” She asked, her eyes wide. “Can you like, understand his thoughts?”  
Kushi enjoyed the lady’s enthusiasm. “Kind of,” Kushi replied. “We get each other. While he doesn’t belong to me, we spend all our time together.” She grinned.  
Kushi thought back to when she first met Altun. He grabbed her when she was foraging with the monks of Lhan, and she immediately bonded with him. Ever since then, they were inseparable.  
The monks were basically Kushi’s parents. Her birth parents had left Kushi with the monks while they tried to scale Mt. Sumeru, but never returned. While the thought slightly saddened Kushi, it never bothered her too much. She had no memory of them, and she was happy living with the monks and Protectors of Lhan.  
Besides, she and Altun were now more than Protectors of Lhan! They were protectors of the whole world! With their journey with their old friend Ajna, they battled foes and made new friends. Their friend Ajna was able to stop the goddess Kala from destroying the world, but Ajna never came back, and Kushi’s heart hurt at the fact. She never left Ajna’s side, and was always ready to fight beside her, and now, she was gone.  
Kushi was brought back to reality by a heavy sigh from Sitora. “I’m pretty hot now. Thank you so much for saving me!”  
“Of course,” Kushi nodded her head. “We would never leave someone out to suffer in the cold.”  
A knock came at the door. “Can I… come in?” It was Zebei. His voice was uncomfortable, and Kushi couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Yes, she’s dressed now,” Kushi answered. Sitora blushed deeply, and Zebei gently opened the door and stepped in. His face was a deep red, and he looked at Kushi.  
“Kushi, may I speak to you for a moment? In private?” Zebei asked. Kushi gazed at Sitora, who avoided eye contact with the man.  
“Sitora, do you need anything before I go?” Kushi asked the girl. She shook her head, and Kushi got to her feet and headed out with Zebei. Kushi chuckled. “You came in at a bad time earlier.”  
Zebei shook his head and put his face in his palm, sighing. “Be quiet, you,” he murmured, and Kushi laughed. “Anyway,” he started, “I heard you got her name. Sitora, right? Any other information about her?”  
Kushi and Zebei headed back to where Altun was keeping watch, and the Roc immediately noticed Kushi and flew to her side. Kushi held her arm out and Altun landed on her hand, her thick gloves protecting her from his razor sharp talons. Zebei turned to face Kushi, and Kushi told her everything she knew about Sitora- which wasn’t much.  
“Studying stars?” He asked, rubbing his chin. “Well, now definitely wouldn’t be a good time to see them.” He smiled. “But she’s right; on clear nights, Lhan does have a beautiful view of the stars.”  
“Are we going to keep her here?” Kushi questioned. “As of now, she seems nice.”  
“Yes, she does seem harmless, and she wasn’t carrying any weapons.” Zebei covered his mouth and looked away. “Or the right kind of clothes either.” He crossed his arms and exhaled deeply. “I’d like for you to speak with the monks about her staying.”  
“Alright,” Kushi nodded her head. “As for now, I believe we should bring her some hot tea and something to snack on.”  
“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Zebei answered.  
Kushi smiled and shot a glance at Altun, then headed to another finished section of Lhan- the cooking area. This was one of the areas that was completed first, and other Protectors were helping themselves to tea and tsampa, or roasted barley flour mixed with butter tea. Kushi herself wasn’t hungry after snacking with Altun earlier, but she knew Sitora must’ve been famished after her long trek through the heavy snow to Lhan.  
“Hey, Kushi, Altun!” A woman called, waving her hand. She sat at a table with two mn,, all of whom were Protectors. “Grabbing a bite to eat?”  
“Not for me,” Kushi replied.  
“Who for?” One of the men asked. The other man rested his cheek on his palm.  
“Must be for the newcomer you two and Zebei rescued out in the storm.” He answered for Kushi. She tilted her head to the side as she grabbed a cup of hot tea.  
“How did you hear about that?” She queried, curious. The woman let out a hearty laugh.  
“From Zebei! How else, of course?” The woman beamed. Kushi smiled and shook her head, grabbing a plate full of tsampa. She wished the three fellow Protectors a good meal, and she turned and headed back to the room Sitora was in.  
She knocked on the door, and she heard a soft “come in”. Kushi then opened the door, and she and Altun entered the room. Sitora was sitting farther away from the fire pot, growing hot in the thick clothes she was wearing. The newcomer’s eyes lit up at seeing what Kushi was holding.  
“Food?” Sitora asked gingerly. Kushi nodded and handed the tea and food to Sitora, who grabbed it and thanked her.  
“I figured you must be hungry, so I grabbed you some tsampa.” Kushi told Sitora. The woman stared at the food curiously.  
“Tsampa…” she whispered, loving how the word rolled off her tongue. “I’ve never had tsampa before! In Port Maerifa, we mostly eat seafood.” Sitora took a bite of the tsampa, savoring it as she dissected the taste. “Hm, very nutty. I like it!” She sipped on the tea to wash it down.  
Kushi beamed. “I’m very glad!” She replied.  
The young woman’s golden eyes flickered up to Altun, who was perched on Kushi’s arm. Sitora gave a little wave. “Hey, Altun, buddy!”  
Altun looked at her, but didn’t make any noise. Sitora smiled and continued to fill her stomach, and Kushi looked down at her. “Sitora, I’m going to be leaving again. Do you need anything before I go?”  
Sitora’s mouth was full, and she shook her head. Kushi then turned and left the room, heading to where some of the monks were. Not all of the monks had returned to Lhan yet, but a good portion had.  
She reached a large room, lit with candles and smelling of incense. Kushi took a soft step in, not wanting to disturb those who were praying. However, one lifted his head and gazed at her.  
“Kushi, Altun,” the monk breathed.  
“Hello, Choegyal.” Kushi greeted.  
“You’ve come to speak to me about a newcomer, correct?” He asked. Kushi smiled and gave a soft chuckle.  
“Did Zebei tell you?” She laughed. Choegyal’s expression was serious and unchanging, but his brown eyes were warm and welcoming.  
“Not quite,” he replied. He approached her, moving slowly and gracefully. “Tell me what’s on your mind, child.”  
Kushi took a deep breath and explained to the monk the situation; how it was storming outside, and how this lady was close to death. She told him that she had no weapons and came to study the stars. Choegyal seemed intrigued.  
“We can’t just cast her out in the storm,” Kushi told him. “She’ll freeze, even with the clothes we gave her. I believe we should let her stay here, even if it’s just until the storm subsides.” She puffed out her chest in confidence. “As a Protector Of Lhan, I’ll make sure no harm comes to anyone with her around!”  
Choegyal rubbed his chin. “You have a big heart, my child. There’s no doubt as to why you became a Protector.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he listened to the universe. “Yes, she can stay. I sense no bad energy here with her presence.”  
Kushi’s smile grew wider. “Alright, Choegyal. I’ll let Sitora know, I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear. Thank you.” She wished the monk a good day before she and Altun left the room.  
As she headed back to the room, she ran into Zebei, who was with the monastery dog, Lanshi. Upon hearing Kushi’s footsteps, Zebei looked over. “What did the monks say?” He queried.  
“Choegyal said Sitora can stay.” Kushi answered. “Altun and I were just on our way to tell her.”  
“Alright,” Zebei breathed, putting a hand on his waist. “Just be careful. She is a stranger, after all.”  
“Of course,” Kushi said, dipping her head in agreement. Zebei waved her off and Kushi made her way to the newcomer’s room with Altun.  
Kushi reached the room and announced she was coming before entering the room. Sitora sat in front of the fire pot, still clad in the warm clothing Zebei had given her. Her shivering was long gone, and her plate and teacup were empty. Sitora was now feeling restored. Kushi sat on the ground next to Sitora, and the newcomer looked over at her, curious as to what Kushi had to say.  
“So,” Kushi started, “I talked to the monks. You are welcome to stay here.”  
Sitora’s eyes lit up and a smile stretched across her face. “Oh, yay!” She beamed. “Thank you, thank you! I promise I won’t be too much of a bother!”  
“Don’t worry about that!” Kushi chuckled. “While you’re here, it is our duty to provide you with all the basic necessities.”  
Sitora gazed into the fire, the light dancing in her golden eyes. “I can’t thank you enough. Now I’ll finally be able to fully study the stars.” She hugged the coat she was wearing to her chest. “Thank you, Kushi, you are a very kind person. I look forward to staying here with you and Altun!”  
Kushi felt her heart flutter at those words. She hoped she could get to know this woman. “Thank you, Sitora. I look forward to you staying here as well.”


End file.
